Crossing Paths
by ScholarX
Summary: The HOTD crew continue their journey to the evacuation site, but run into a group of foreign exchange students, who are also looking for a safe the groups merge, alliances and enemies will be made and the fight for survival rages on. Meanwhile a Delta Force squad fight through the corpse controlled streets of Japan,searching for something.(In the process of being rewritten)


**February 23, 2014**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool of the Dead. HOTD is property of Sentai Filmworks, Anime Network, and Yosuke Kuroda. I only own my Original Characters.**

**Author's Note: OC Form at the bottom and on my profile.**

**Prologue: War with the DEAD**

* * *

Staff Sergeant Eli Pierce peeked out from behind the brick wall, closely watching the horde of walking corpse, before looking down and slapping a fresh clip into his standard issue M4 assault rifle.

Looking back the zombie horde, he shoulder the rifle, took a few shallow breaths to steady the weapon, and rested the iron sights on the nearest zombie. With a few well control short bursts, he thinned out the first line of the approaching pack. Eli fired again, blowing out of kneel caps of some of the leading zombies, before ducking back behind the wall.

"Axel?" he called out over the moaning of the horde.

The answer came after a worrying pause: "Still among the living."

His fellow Staff Sergeant's voice carried over from a second story window, on the opposite side of the street. Being a the squad's marksman, Axel knew the best positions for his job. Even if he couldn't see him, Eli knew that he watching from a defendable location. Always out of his enemy's reach, but close enough to deal his own damage.

"Now what to do with these persistent bastards." Eli said, redirecting his attention back to undead. The wide street stretch out before him was littered with blood stains, abandoned cars, and a mass of undead corpses. All traces of normal everyday life was gone and replaced with a nightmare made real. Sadly this same scene was what a majority of the world had been reduced to. In the few short days since the Outbreak began, society had broken down into ruin with the Dead coming back to life to prey on the Living.

"I think it's time to call this area a lost cause." Axel called. "Intel didn't say there'd be this many infected around. Ammo's getting low too."

A bead of sweat done the side of Eli's face. "But there's a lot of ground we haven't covered yet. There may be survivors."

"Come on man, this place looks like it's be through Hell. Nobody in their right mind would've stayed around and even if they did, they'd be dead by now. I've called for extraction, a chopper is inbound and should arrive shortly."

Eli felt a sting of annoyance. He knew Axel was probably making the best choice, but he still didn't like it. They were here on a mission in one of Japan's red zones and they were being pulled out already. To him, this mission had been a failure.

"Hey Pierce, might want to get that trigger finger busy. Another pack of "them" are coming out of that side alley!"

The Delta Force operator's eye shifted to the closest alley to his left and watched a half-dozen more zombies stumble into the street. It was a stomach turning sight. From his short experience and briefings, the young man had learned more than he wanted about his current enemies. The gray skinned walkers wobbled towards him and the smell of rotting human flesh hit his nose. I didn't smell like fresh flowers and sunlight.

"Back the fuck off." he mumbled. He rested the assault rifle's stock to his shoulder and set his sights on the nearest zombie. "I got a bullet for each of you..."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note: This just a small sample to get things started. The rest of the chapters will be much longer.**

**Like the summary said, this will include the Main Highschool of the Dead characters, my Delta Force squad OCs, and your OCs. Now your OCs will be the foreign exchange students, so they can be from any country and race. The form is also on my profile page.**

**OC Form**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Country of Origin:**

**Race/Nationality:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Casual Clothing:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Formal:**

**Weapons (Something they'd scavenged):**

**Background History(Pre-Outbreak and Early Outbreak):**

**How they react to people:**

**Love Interest:**

**Extra:**

**I will only accept OCs sent through PM. If you have any questions just PM me. Accepting till 3/2/14. Later.**


End file.
